


Autumn Leaves and Apple Trees

by qwertynerd97 (Daffidill23)



Series: Moonlight Sonata (Poetry from the Adventure Zone) [4]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: TAZ: Balance, dedicated to No-3113, no seriously, spoilers for episode 68
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daffidill23/pseuds/qwertynerd97
Summary: Dedicated to No-3113, as a gift for all that she has given us.





	Autumn Leaves and Apple Trees

To the glowing stars my friend,  
To the brilliant stars and skies  
To the all-eternal darkness  
Where no hero ever dies.

We remember what we’ve lost  
And your story’s not in vain  
And someday amongst the stars,   
My friend, I know we’ll meet again.


End file.
